


Naruto Trust in Demons

by twilightserius



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, demonic transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightserius/pseuds/twilightserius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto runs away and discovers a world of demons, love, danger and a family all his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Naruto: Trust in a demons

 

Summary: Naruto learned of kyubbi after being nearly killed and forms a bond closer than that of container and prisoner. He is taught by kyuubi to be a great shinobi and helps to develop the mask of naruto. From there it develops nicely as more demons come into "play" with naruto...Oh this is Yaoi so if you don’t like don't read it

 

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

 

Flashback:  
As the small figure ran through the night you could hear the crashing of many feet behind following the small figure. As he ran into the village square he was cut off by two chunin who promptly threw shuriken at his young body. The sounds of the mob grew as he was cornered in a dead-end. One of the many people who had chased him stepped forward a kunai in his hand he stabbed Naruto in the gut screaming give me back my wife. After that Naruto lost feeling in his arms and legs as more and more cuts and slashes were made in his flesh.

The small boy tried to curl into a ball tears running down his face. He looked at the villagers and shinobi in the mob and wondering in his mind "why...why are they doing this to me?"

The only response was more weapons and then darkness as one of the chunnin in the group used a katon jutsu burning Naruto's soft young flesh making him pass out from pain. Naruto floated in darkness and pain. 

In the outside world

A solitary figure in a cat mask appeared in front of naruto's burnt body checking for a pulse. When a pulse was found he turned red eyes with spinning tomas to the crowd. Those who saw the sharringan knew it was Itachi and feared death.

Itachi gently picked up Naruto turning back to the crowd he spoke in a low voice that all heard "you fools what have you done to this innocent child!"

One of the stupider ninjas stepped forward " that thing is not a child it’s a de-" that’s as far as he made it when he looked down to find a blade imbedded in his stomach. He looked in surprise at the ninja in front of him wearing a snake mask the figure spoke “if you cannot understand that naruto is an innocent container then you may die."

Once the sword was removed as the ninja chunnin collapsed Itachi spoke again to the figures waiting in the shadows for the captains order “take them to Ibiki for interrogation."

Later that day

 

Saratoubi stood over Naruto's hospital bed a depressed look on his face. He place a hand on Naruto's already healing skin "If only the villagers would treat you as they should instead of as a demon because of kyuubi."

He sighed thinking to himself that naruto could not have had a worse fourth birthday. He turned to the waiting ANBU in the corner. "Tell me what happened Itachi"

ITachi removed his mask to reveal a boy of eleven or twelve with black hair tied to the back of his neck and obsidian eyes. The hokage looked at the young ANBU as he began his report.

Hokage-sama Naruto was out later than usual when a drunken villager spotted him and accused him of killing his sister he then began to chase after Naruto and in doing so alerted a crowd of some of the rowdier festival participants who seeing it was Naruto that he was chasing joined in. They cornered the boy and proceeded to stab beat and generally tried to main the boy when my team herd his screams. We came upon them just as one of the chunnins used a Kanton Fireball jutsu to try to roast Naruto alive. I then proceed to get between them and naruto checking to make sure he was still alive.

"What about the dead chunnin?"

Itachi's eyes turned from obsidian to red with the three tomos spinning the said in a quiet but deadly voice " he pissed me off and hebe as well for that was who delivered the blow it was justified and right for what they had done"

The hokage nodded and dismissed Itachi then turned to find a pair of crystal sky blue eyes staring straight at him. He crouched down on level with naruto and waited to see if the boy would speak. Naruto just said “may I have permission to live in the forest hokage-sama"

The hokage nodded but said “on one condition you must come when I summon you for academy when you reach ten deals."

Naruto nodded as the hokage left and closed his eyes. When he next opened his eyes he was within a sewer floating within the water. He got up and found that even though he was in water he wasn't wet. He turned as he heard a sound coming from the dark behind him. He walked toward the sound finding that he was within a maze. He finally reached the end and found a red light blinking at him. As he walked closer to the light he saw that he was in a large cave like chamber with huge bars made of rock and a paper seal placed on the largest of the rocks. 

"So we finally meet my little jailer" said a growling but hypnotic voice from behind the bars

As Naruto looked into the darkness beyond the bars the room was suddenly filled with light as he looked around he saw thousands of torches lining the walls even the maze was lit from within.

"Come closer little one I won't bite...much" The voice chuckled as if that should reassure him

"Who are you and where are we the last thing I remember is being attacked by the villagers...I think I met hokage-jiji but I can't remember."

A figure stepped up to the bars he was one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever seen. He looked around sixteen with dark red hair almost burgundy that reached to his waist. He was wearing a red fighting kimono with the design of flowers and vines. He was wearing black bike shorts (think sakura in shippuden). The most startling thing was his eyes were slit like a cats glowing a vibrant red. The most noticeable things were the red fox ears at the top of his head and the nine red tails with black tips that swayed behind him.

When he saw Naruto staring at him he smirked "What are you looking at kit"

Naruto stammered “n...nothin just your so ...cool looking."

The teen let out a growling laugh "Ha...ha...kit ...you are either the bravest human i've met or the stuppidest."

Naruto was confused and it showed on his face. The teen let out an exasperated sound" Listen closely kit I am the Great Kyuubi no kitsune...the only nine tailed fox left...well s'far as i know. For you second question we are in your mind. For the last you did meet the old fool and asked to live in the forest like I made you."

Naruto looked startled “you made me? How and why are we in here how did you get in here are you really evil are you gonna hurt me can i get out why are you in the cage and why do you have ears and a tail”

Kyuubi looked at the little human he had hair like a soft cloud of sunshine and eyes like the sky pure and reflecting what he saw. He liked the way the kit looked and in a few years he would look even better but aside from that the kit was in danger if he stayed in the village so it would be better to train him to protect himself. A calculating smile graced his face as he thought of something better why not make the kit strong enough to destroy the whole village in his place as a little side job. He nodded to himself the tuned back into what the kit was saying.

"What is funny can you answer my questions please?" Naruto gave kyuubi the cutest puppy dog eyes and the fox just sighed

"Do you want me to answer all the questions “at a nod from naruto he spoke again “Yes I made you it’s dangerous for you, you would have died if not for me" He held his hand up to forestall questions " wait till explain later, were here so I can fully heal your body and speak to you, no I’m not any more evil than other demons, no I’m not going to hurt you (much) , yes you can leave after I heal you, I’m in the cage because of your dad or so I assume and I have ears and a tail because I’m a fox and this is my half way form more human than demon.

He tilted his head to the side as if listening to something then looked back at naruto "Hey kit it’s time to go now ill tell you were to go when you pack your stuff and are in the forest so till then later."

 

Reality

Naruto opened his eyes and got out of the hospital bed and left the hospital amidst the glares of the villagers. He did as kyuubi had told him and packed all his stuff and quickly walked to the gate taking one last look at the village the running into the forest.

Writers comments  
So what do you guys think this is my first fanfic so I need pointers will be introducing some of my own character soon so it should get a bit more interesting as he grows older so I’m going to be doing a time skip and in my fic itachi is good but still killed his clan and some bashing cause its fun so can't wait for some suggestions oh and if you know any good jutsus can ya tell me I can’t find any.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto (sob)

 

Chapter 1 

In the forest outside of kohona 

 

Naruto opened his eyes and got out of the hospital bed and left the hospital amidst the glares of the villagers. He did as Kyuubi had told him and packed all his stuff and quickly walked to the gate taking one last look at the village the running into the forest.

 

Naruto ran into the forest as deep within its confines as he could travel without a map or a guide. He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him deeper and deeper away from those who wished his death. He finally stopped at a clearing next to a small river bank. He drank deeply of the pure spring waters watching his surroundings carefully for those that might come after him even with the hokage's permission. Once he was sure that he was alone he found a small cave off the inlet of the river, it was small enough that no adult could get in the opening but when he scooted farther within he found that the cave was actually a large natural cavern that animals might use for winter hibernation or hiding from bigger predators after them. 

 

Once he had explored the cave sufficiently he made a pallet out of the dry grass he found in the farthest corner of the cave. He curled up into a tight ball the only part you could see of him above his ratty blanket was a streak of blond hair with a small tinge of red. He fell into a reluctant but well needed rest away from those that would hurt him.

Naruto's mindscape

"Welcome back kit are you within the forest like I told you?"

Naruto nodded his head leaning his back against the wall facing the cage as he listened to the hypnotic voice of the fox demon.

"Oi...kit...kit you listening...kit...if you don't answer me ill fry your small ass"

Naruto snapped out of his light daze he turned to look a Kyuubi then shook his head as if to clear it "I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama I’m feeling a little weird."

Kyuubi nodded " That’s what I’ve been explaining to you kit my youki is affecting you negatively after this last attack and if we don't do something soon it will destroy us both."

Naruto's eyes widen to almost the size of a shuriken his whisker marks standing out as his tan skin paled slightly. His blue eyes stared at Kyuubi portraying a sense of innocence that should have died in him a long time ago. Kyuubi growled in the back of his throat making Naruto jump from the animalistic sound. He grabbed the cage and stared at Naruto his eyes narrowing.

"Kit if I can save us will you trust me even if it hurts?"

Naruto bobbed his head."Hai Kyuubi-sama"

Kyuubi looked at the child with sadness "This will hurt immensely but you must stand it for I cannot take the pain that this will cause, can you stand this process knowing it will hurt worse than anything you've experienced in all your life."

Naruto nodded he was no stranger to pain he slowly moved to the bars of the cage within reach of Kyuubi as he transformed into a blood red giant fox with nine tails.

Kyuubi smirked in his fox form knowing that any other would be threatened by just that but not this brave if foolish kit "Then prepare for the worst pain of your life"

After saying this he sent three of his tails past the bar and wrapped him up. The pain had begun and pushed Naruto out of his mind.

Reality

"AAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHHA" Naruto screamed as the pain engulfed him. It felt like his body was destroying itself and remaking itself at the same time. Bones snapped dissolved and grew, his insides changed burned and then re-grew to make him stronger faster and smarter, this happened all around his body and he screamed through the whole process. In Naruto's mind Kyuubi smiled and watched as Naruto was remade to his infinite joy and advantage but it would be years before he got to have "fun" with the kit.

The pain went on for hours until he finally passed out dreaming of nothing but pain. In Konoha the villagers huddled together as they heard the blood curdling screams of the demon child. It sounded as if was being tortured again and again without stop. When it was finally over they sighed in relief and checked to make sure their families were safe

 

Time skip next day

Naruto awoke to a throbbing headache. Everything sounded too loud as if he were next to each sound. When he opened his eyes he saw everything in better focus noting the patterns on the cavern walls. He stretched, stiff and sore all over.

"Hey kit can ya hear me?"

Naruto startled looked around to see who had spoken when he found no one relaxing again.

 

"Hey in here kit not out there."

Naruto listened to the voice and then remembered what happened yesterday "K-Kyuubi-sama wha...what happened to me?"

Naruto heard chuckling "Go out and look in the river kit then I’ll explain all you want to know"

Naruto looked confused for a moment then went to obey the great demon. He crawled out of the cave and made his way to the river. When he knelt down by the river's edge to see his reflection his eyes grew wide with surprise. Atop his head was a set of golden fox ears with the tips an orange red color. On his face his three whisker marks on each cheek had became longer and more refined than before. He also lost some of his baby fat he looked like a pretty girl with his golden hair with streaks of red and honey blond trailing along the river bank flowing around him. Another thing that surprised him was that he had nine golden and red-orange tails. His eyes were the most distracting they were now a deep slitted cerulean blue.

He reached up to see if they were real then when he felt their soft and silky texture they twitched as he slowly released them and grabbed one of his tails noticing that they were incredibly sensitive as with his first touch he felt it all the way down to his toes making him shiver in excitement and pleasure at the pressure.

From inside his cage Kyuubi laugh to see how fascinated the kit was with his new appearance. He chuckled to himself and then spoke “Kit how do you like your new form?"

Naruto shook his head " It doesn't matter but how will I hide this from the villagers when I go back they will surely try to kill me now" He tugged on his fox ear in contemplation "Kyuubi -sama can you teach me to disguise myself first so I can get supplies?"

Kyuubi nodded and said I’ll teach you starting now so you are well prepared when the time comes to return to that...PLACE...alright kit this is what you have to do."

Naruto listened avidly as Kyuubi explained to him tree walking. He was a fast learner so he had it done within the next two days. It was plain to see that he was a genius he could learn hand signs quickly and once he had the sequence he was able to memorize them. Kyuubi quickly came to the realization that Naruto was a genius and not afraid of hard work he used this to his advantage and within three weeks the kit could do four suiton jutsu, five kanto jutsu, three doton jutsu, five demonic jutsu and six different genjutsu including henge technique.

Naruto experimented with his henge jutsu making himself appear in all different forms from animals to humans and combinations as well. He was finally ready to go into the near bye town called Hirosima. He henged himself into a teenage girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that hugged "her" hips, a blue tube top with an orange symbol on back made of a crescent moon surrounded by nine fox tails it looked like a flower, fingerless black gloves and combat boots the henge was layered with five of the same images on top so that the image would be harder to see through than a regular henge.  
\------------------------------------------------------

 

One hour later in Hiroshima

 

The first shop he visited was called "Clothes by Cosone". When he entered the shop the patrons that were already there turned to stare at him. He spoke to Kyuubi feeling uncomfortable beneath their intense scrutiny. "Kyuubi-sama why are they staring at me." "That’s easy kit you look like a beautiful young woman it isn't so peculiar if you think on it." "Okay but what should I buy first with the money ojji-san gave me." "Its best to get clothes that will last for a while till I teach you more skills and you can take on jobs." "Hai Kyuubi-sama"

So "she" walked up to the nearest store attendant who had just finished making a purchase to a shinobi woman wearing a hitai for sand. The attendant a middle aged woman with a reddish brown hair color and sparkling green eyes twinkling out of her aged face turned to nartuo "How may I help you young lady?"

Naruto spoke with a soft voice and asked for clothes for children. The woman looked surprised "do you have a child already your no more than a child yourself."

Naruto blushed and stammered "T-There for my little brother."

The woman nodded "my names Cosone and this is my shop so if ya ever need to buy clothes from domestic to shinobi outfits I have them all."

Naruto nodded as she led him to a section of clothes for boys. He picked out five shirts three pairs of shorts and a pair of pants as well as shinobi sandals in blue to match the outfits he had chosen. Once he finished paying for them he bid her a farewell with the promise to come back if in need of more clothing.

Next he went to a small shop that sold weapons called "Black Dagger". The shop was about as small as a one floor house. When he first entered the building he had to blink multiple times to even be able to see within the dim light that was in the shop. When his eyes adjusted to the light he got a better look around the room. It was large and spacious there were rows of weapons on tables made of black mahogany wood the blades when you looked carefully were each made with different symbols that looked as if they moved in the light. Naruto stepped closer to a row of blades and saw two that called out to him one a katana with the design of a crimson fox wrapped around the hilt red gems placed as eyes the creature looked very majestic and dangerous. The second blade was a longer zambato with the design of a silver dragon in flight wrapped around the hilt with storm grey eyes watching all those as they passed. Both blades seemed to shimmer with repressed power as if in stasis waiting for the one to claim them.

Naruto reached out to grab the blade but was stopped as he heard a deep voice ask "May I help you miss."

Naruto turned to see a tall man behind a counter near the back of the store just emerging from behind a dark curtain. The man was easily 6'6 with dark skin a brown like that of an birch tree his hair a fiery red held in a ponytail near the top of his head like samurais of old he had on a basic shinobi outfit except no hitai saying that he was not a ninja of any village. The man observed Naruto with grey eyes he took a step from behind the counter towards the young woman.

"Can I help you my names Shintaro Minata and I’m the owner of this establishment." Naruto looked from the man to the blades he had been reaching to. "How much are these blades." His voice was as soft as a breeze filled with longing and barely leashed desire.

Shintaro looked at the blades that the young woman was reaching for. His eyes widened as he saw the blades that she pointed to. They were two of his finest blades that he had ever made both made to enhance chakra and more. They were also the two blades he had yet to sell as his works were known to choose their wielder. He turned back to his customer and asked "can you drop the jutsus and tell me who you are?"

Both Naruto and his occupant's eyes lifted in surprise but when Kyuubi gave Naruto the go ahead he dispelled his female disguise showing his human form to the shop owner. He stood a 4'5 a small child with hair as golden as the sun eyes as blue and clear as crystals three whisker marks adorned each cheek he wore a pair of black shorts with a blue shirt and orange Uzumaki symbol on it. He stared up at Shintaro and said in a quiet voice " My name is Naruto Uzumaki it’s nice to meet you Shintaro-sama." he bowed as he said this offering respect to the older man. Shintaro's eyebrows rose into his hairline clearly surprised that the owner of his best blades was a child.

Silence filled the store as Naruto waited to see if he would be thrown out as he had by every shop owner in Konoha that he had visited for blades or food scraps even clothing. He was surprised to hear Shintaro chuckling then full out belly laughing. When he looked at the older man's face there were tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. 

Naruto just stood there until he was finished. "Whew sorry Naruto-kun but it’s just too funny" "What’s funny Shintaro-sama?" He tilted his head to the side making him appears as an angel with the lights highlighting his hair like a halo. "Well it’s obvious that you are more than you appear or else you would not have chosen those swords."

Shintaro stepped forward and kneeled in front of Naruto getting as close to his height as possible for one so large. He looked him in the eye and Naruto met his wordless challenge raising his eyes to his not once blinking. After a while Shintaro nodded as if he had made a decision. He stood and moved to the curtain looking back at Naruto "stay there and don't move." He moved into the darkness leaving a very nervous Naruto behind.

Naruto watched as Shintaro walk behind the curtain. He focused inward making his voice echo inside his mind as he asked " Kyuubi-san what should I do he seems trust worthy?

Kyuubi nodded "I think so as well, we should wait to see what happens but if he makes a threatening move run for it kit"

Naruto nodded as he heard Shintaro enter the room once more. He carried two sheaths both looked like they would fit a dagger and not a longer sword. Naruto thought that the man would sell him kunai instead of the zanbato and katana he wanted but waited as Shintaro spoke. "Here kid you will need these if those blades have truly chosen you."

He held out the two sheaths one with a fox the other a dragon matching the blades perfectly. He looked confused looking from the blades to the small sheaths. Shintaro smiled “Pick up the blades and imagine them as daggers."

When Naruto did as he was told the blades shrunk in his hands to the size for the sheaths he looked on in surprise but then quickly put the blades away “Um...Shintaro-san what are these blades?"

Shintaro smiled knowingly at the young child. "They are yours Naruto." He held up a hand to forestall the questions forming in Naruto's mind "no, I won’t tell you how they work till you’re older. Now I advise you to leave as its getting dark and your parents are probably worried abou...” He stopped speaking as he saw Naruto's face fall.

"What’s the matter kid" "I have no one waiting for me and no family or home." He looked up at grey eyes his blue eyes sparkling in grief and remembered pain. Shintaro scratched at his neck as he heard the pain in the youth’s voice as if it was real to even him. "Oh shit...do you wanna stay with me for dinner then?" 

Naruto looked curious as he heard Shintaro's request before nodding his eyes sparkling with innocence and hope. "Yes please."

\--------------------------------------------------------


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

 

Sometime later at Shintaro's house 

Naruto looked around the room as he entered behind Shintaro his body blocking his view. When he moved to the side Naruto was able to see that the house was small and decorated with many different styles. The living room although small was decorated like a tea house with the screens opening out onto the courtyard. It had a very feminine feel to it like the lady had decided and there was no compromise. The walls were covered in paintings from the old era as if to remind were they had come from.

Before he could look more at the furniture he heard running coming from up above then a screech. Before he could react he was tackled by a flying silver blur. He tried to roll to shake the weight off but he ended on his back with a large canine starring him in the face. Golden slit wolf eyes meeting his crystal blue eyes before he turned his head. He prepared to defend himself but stopped as he heard a loud laugh.

He turned to see Shintaro rolling on the floor laughing. He struggled to get the beast out of his face as it was drooling in a big way licking him in the face the slobber threatening to touch his lips if he didn't turn his head quickly enough. He turned just as a woman about medium height with long mid-waist length lemon like gold hair flew down the stairs to grab the animal.

He watched on his back as she wrestled the animal into submission "Hey Kyuubi what is going on here?"

Kyuubi watching from his cage shook his giant fox head laughing but trying to hide it because of Naruto's confusion. "Kit you have just been tasted by a wolf if I’m not mistaken and now we are watching said wolf be punished for doing so" 

After that Kyuubi could contain his laughter no longer watching the wolf as it's chastised like a child he shook with it.

Naruto just half listened to Kyuubi's laughter as he watched the gold-haired female punish the larger wolf 

"...You shouldn't be doing that to guests you know better Kenshin we can't afford to have problems like last time no biting or tasting unless their enemies got it."

Naruto smirked as he heard this and his grin grew wider as she turned to Shintaro and proceeded to chew him out as well. He was laughing right along with Kyuubi by the time she was finished with her tirade on the two both of their faces showed how sorry they were and the wolf looked as if wanted to whine but was afraid to make a sound.

He flinched when she turned to him hearing his laughter. It seemed like eternity as they stared into each other’s eyes. Blue starred at gray and gray at blue. He flinched as he heard the ear splitting squeal that ripped through the house. 

He landed on his back once again then he felt a warm and soft thing in his face and his whole body was encased in warmth. He opened his eyes that he hadn’t even known were closed. He was suffocating as her bosom covered his whole face it was awkward.

He could hear laughter to the side above the squeals and “kawaii’s” He looked at Shintaro as he was laughing his eyes saying help me. After what seemed like hours Shintaro finally noticed that Naruto was turning blue from lack of air.

He spoke up “ Mina would ya let go of the boy he’s turning blue” He laughed harder as he saw her glance down at the now unconscious Naruto whose face was an interesting shade of blue

She jumped then let him go his body took in great gulps of air. She put him on the mat then raced to the kitchen to grab some herbs to revive him.

Kenshin got closer to the boy and licked his face again. He backed up a little when Shintaro looked at him funny. He opened his mouth and said” Alright already I’ll change back but she was tryin to get me to wear a dress,” He grumbled as he was engulfed by a cloud of whit-grey smoke,” sheesh just cause I look like a woman don’t mean I am one ,ya know what torture is “

Shintaro shook his head as he watched the tall grey haired teen walk out of the fog.” No Kenshin I’d assume its bamboo shoots under your nails.” Kenshin shook his shoulder length grey hair out of his golden eyes “ Oh noooo that’s too easy real torture is a woman trying to put you in girl clothes take pictures and get you to wear makeup while in them.”

Naruto woke to see a grey haired teen get whacked on the head by the crazy woman who had suffocated him earlier. He tried to remain still as he listened to them argue something about pervert wolves and psycho women. He sat up as he saw that they weren’t looking at him.

He quietly got off the mat and snuck behind their backs making it to the door before he heard Shintaro call “Oy Naruto come meet my family.”

Naruto turned sighed and wondered if he was getting himself into more trouble than ever before by coming here but he was hungry. He turned around and found all three starring at him. The girl came up and squatted in front of him till they were the same height. “Nice to meet you Naruto my names Mina and that’s Kenshin.” 

He looked confused and wondered if he should ask but then Kyuubi told him it wouldn’t hurt to ask them his question. “Um…not to be rude but ma’am you just called him the wolf’s name “He looked around for the wolf but found no sign of it anywhere. He looked back at Mina “Where’s the huge wolf that was trying to eat me earlier?”

Mina laughed then pointed to the grey haired teen she spoke between laughter “That’s…hah…that’s him …right…hah…there...hahah.”

The teen Kenshin growled and it made Naruto’s hair stand on end. “That’s not funny Mina I didn’t try to eat him just that he smelled kinda good like fox or something and it got me all excited and stuff.” He grouched at her and then turned back to Naruto. “Sorry kid she didn’t mean to choke ya ta death with her boobs but she can’t help it their huge …heh...I mean they are, ah family trait…”

He had to stop talking or he would have bit his tongue when she hit him hard enough to make him kiss the floor. Shintaro was standing to the side then spoke quietly “um Mina ya might want ta get back in the kitchen before your mother gets back and kicks your ass for burning down the house and her kitchen.”

Mina jumped back as if bitten and looked up Naruto and Kenshin copying her and saw the smoke wafting into the living room from the kitchen. She was gone in a flash and they could hear cussing from the kitchen. The door opened behind Naruto making him jump as if he was stabbed. In the door was a woman about the same height as Kenshin and he was 5’9 so the woman was tall indeed she had blonde grey hair as if a mixture of Mina’s and Kenshin’s. Her eyes were a liquid gold green. Naruto looked up at her his face blocked by the massive chest in front of him. She looked down at him for a split second then up and shouted. 

“MINA!...” Naruto covered his ears from the volume of the yell.

He could hear a quiet “Damn “from the kitchen before he fainted from the shock of the yell the woman let out.

 

Hey fans hope you liked this shorter chapter next ill introduce the whole family to you and their connections you’ll have to guess on other stuff and thanks for all the emails and reviews to those who did and ill fix and update my other stories at a later date see ya next time


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer I don’t own naruto AT ALL

 

Chapter 3

 

Naruto woke up with a roaring headache. His ears swiveled toward the sound of footsteps on stairs. His eyes snapped open as he thought stairs but I don’t live in a house. He rolled over slipping on his red and gold hair, he fell out of the bed and onto his tails letting out a yelp. When he hit the wooden floors with a thump and cry of pain the footsteps raced in his direction. He had just enough time to crouch into an defensive position when the door burst open.

In the doorway stood a woman with gold and silver hair. He tried to remember where he had seen her as he crouched on the side of the bed readying for any attack. The woman looked at him her eyes widening at the sight of his ears and tails. 

She had just come to check on the little boy that her husband had brought home when she heard the thump and yells coming from the guest room where they had laid him after he had fainted. She didn’t expect to see a young boy who looked like a girl, he had three delicate whisker marks on each cheek and fangs just slightly visible if you looked for them, his hair once a short spiky blond was now a light gold with streaks of red and red-orange touching the floor and the ears and tails of a fox let alone seeing the fear in his cerulean blue slit eyes at the sight of her.

She called behind her to her husband “ Shintaro get up here right now” She didn’t look away from the boy as she watched his eyes glaze over slightly as if he had escaped the world of reality.

Naruto watched the woman as he spoke to kyuubi “Hey kyuubi where are we? He looked at the cage that held the fox within. Kyuubi laughed at naruto as he told him all that happened since he had passed out. He was still laughing as he said “ Kit your genjutsu was stopped when you passed out.” He waited while naruto looked thoughtful he waited as his kit processed the information and watched as his eyes showed the realization of the situation but still he waited till the kit asked “ kyuubi-asma are my ears and tails showing?"

Kyuubi laughed at the kits resigned sigh before he said matter oh factually “Yep their visible to the whole world ah kit you might want to pay attention their all staring at you.” Naruto frowned “what?” Kyuubi shook his head then kicked naruto back to reality.

Naruto came back to himself with a jolt and saw that the people he had met earlier in the day were indeed starring at him. The two who he had met earlier, uh what were their names...His face scrunched up in concentration the he remembered they were Kenshin and..Mira, no it was Mina, yeah that’s it. He looked to the older woman and couldn't recall who she was just a distant ringing in his ears. He turned to look at member in the doorway, it was Shuintaro the one he had followed home.

Shintaro watched as Naruto thought it was kinda amusing to watch and he could hear his family laughing beside him. It was quite a sight the young boy who he had brought home, he had gone from being small and cute blonde to being a cuddly cute fox demon. He turned to watch his wife’s reaction but as he did there were two loud squeals.

Shintaro and kenshin winced as they watched the two females tackle naruto and start petting him. They shuddered as they saw naruto's expression that spoke as clear as words "Help Me". They both wore identical expression as they shook their heads in union smirking and glad it wasn't them.

Naruto cringed at the loud squeals and then flinched as the two females petted him. He turned to the two males for help but they shook their heads and smirked at his discomfort. He knew he wouldn't be hurt by the two not like the women in konoha if they got close but them touching him was something new. He turned inward talking to kyuubi.

"Hey kyuubi-sama what should i do it feels warm and nice but how do i respond no ones ever hugged or petted me before?". Kyuubi shook his massive head sad at what the kit had gone through because of him and the fourth hokage that sealed him in naruto. He shook free of the memories and let his devious side take hold he grinned hs teeth showing "Kit listen to me all you have to do is wrap two of your tails around each of them then rub their chest in greeting." Naruto looked at him then asked "Why kyuubi-sama.""It’s a greeting and a hmm" he tapped his paw to his face" and it’s a thank you, you do want to thank them don't you?" Naruto nodded "hai kyuubi-sama thank you for the advice."

Naruto looked at each woman then did as kyuubi instructed he curled two golden colored tails around each woman and stroked their breasts. Mina and her mother were shocked that his tails wrapped around them but didn't move until the tails stroked them in an improper way. Both of them jumped up and looked at the innocent face of naruto so they let it go as a mishap. As soon as they let go of naruto his genjutsu and henge went back into place making his hair short but spiky hie ears and tails disappeared as well as the orange and red from his hair, his eyes were now a normal crystal blue color ,his teeth back to normal the fangs being hidden. He stood now looking exactly as he had earlier confusing them as they didn't feel any jutsu or chakra being used.

Shintaro finally spoke as they let go of naruto "okay naruto before i have you explain let me introduce my wife Lunair and you already know my children the twins Mina and kenshin." After Naruto nodded he continued "Okay now you have some explaining to do. Why are you in the human realm and not with your own kind, you told me you didn't have a home is that true?"

Naruto nodded and explained that he was an orphan and that he hadn't had anyone look after him and lastly he told them that he wasn't always a demon just recently then asked what he meant by "human" realm. They all looked at him as if they thought he should be crazy but then Lunair pulled naruto to his feet and out the room door. He saw that he was upstairs and there were four other rooms on the floor next to and across from the one he had stayed in off to the side.

He only got a glimpse of the other rooms before he was pulled gently but firmly down the stairs. She took him into the kitchen it looked as if were a cross between an old home with a place for a cooking fire and a new one with a stove and all the appliances both areas had food cooling for eating later. She dragged him to a folding screen he looked at her and asked the obvious question " Why are we here its just the door to the pantry."

She laughed then opened the folding screen. It was amazing there were trees that looked ancient and filled with many forms of life. It was so big what he thought was a yard was a whole forest he stepped out past the screen and felt his whole body shiver as if a wind past through his body. He wobbled before steadying and then walking a little farther into the dense forest to wait for the others as he knew they would follow soon enough. He was surprised that the smells were different as well before he had smelled the bodies of people and animals that were domesticated nothing of the true nature before people had inhabited the area.   
The smells here were completely different they were filled with flora and fauna as well as the scent of fresh trees and grass as if were newly trampled underfoot. His nose twitched at the scent of lilac and fur, he turned to look at Lunair was beside him. He saw her smile then heard the words "Welcome to Makai" as if in a daze he looked up at the trees they were a darker color than those he was used to and the sky was a light pink deepening into a dark red.

They watched as he walked farther into the foliage he stared in amazement as he came into a huge village it reminded him of konoha the buildings were the same color as the forest bark and leaves. They blended into the trees perfectly it was like the buildings were carved straight from the trees itself. He could see people walking in and out of the village there were no obvious exits but people kept disappearing out the courtyard that looked like the gates of konoha. His eyes widened as a woman with a squirrel tail and ears walked past him and into a building that smelled like a restaurant. He raced forward leaving the others to trail silently after the blonde tornado. He raced from place to place looking in doors climbing trees and even starring at people who walked by as if he was 3 and never been to a village before.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned sparkling cerulean eyes to Shintaro. "This is so cool i've never seen so many people in costume outside of festivals."

Mina, Lunair, Kenshin and Shintaro all sweat dropped then Kenshin moved up to his father's side near naruto rolling his eyes as he said" okay listen carefully and don't open your mouth till i'm done okay" Naruto nodded and waited as Kenshin led them all to a small restaurant. He smiled at a brown haired waitress with maroon eyes and a what looked like brown wings tipped in mauve. She smiled as she led them to a small table near the wall. Her voice was light and airy as she asked" what would you like to order today guys?"

Kenshin ordered the T-bone steak half well done half rare with a side of spaghetti with extra garlic, cheese on a bowl of broccoli, and a loaf of garlic bread with sauce to dip it in, Shintaro ordered a medium done 18 ounce cut with mashed potatoes, rice and a small side of chili-beans with ground beef instead of turkey meat, and a half loaf of toasted wheat bread with melted cheese on it, Mina ordered a plate of spaghetti with extra meatballs, a large chicken salad with croutons, a bowl or rice with fish(de-boned),and a side or fried green tomatoes with extra sauce to stew it in, Lunair ordered a large bowl of beef stew with tomatoes, potatoes, beef chunks, vegetables, and rice at the bottom, a loaf of italian bread ,a plate of fish(de-boned), a large nacho salad with extra ground beef and cheese, and a small bowl of salsa. 

Naruto starred at them thinking until he realized that they were all starring at him. He blushed a shade of pink against his tan skin, He looked sheepish as he stated "um I don't know what to order i've..ah never been allowed in a restaurant." He looked down as he finished his statement not seeing the look that Lunair and Shintaro passed each other. He looked up a small smile on his face he turned to a concerned waitress and grinned after she patted his back and made tsking noises. "What would you recommend miss?"

The waitress eyes widened as he tilted his head spilling his golden hair over his face giving the appearance of a small angel. In the back of her mind she was squealing but being the professional she was she stated calmly and gently " if this is your first time i would recommend the Ramen its our specialty and they give it to you for free if you can eat twenty bowls in twenty minutes."

Naruto nodded as he ordered a bowl of ramen since he had never had it before, he had not had any type of food other than leftover ,scraps, and garbage at the orphanage. 

Flash back:

They fed him only what was already rotten or stuff that would normally be thrown away rather than eaten. He knew that the lady had tried to poison him more than once but it hadn't worked and she had been punished by the hokage. The lady treated him worse after the hokage came to see him one night a dinner and saw what they were feeding him. All the kids were at the tables but the lady made him sit on the floor handing him a small bowl that he had seen outside as he watched the dogs being fed. The other kids were snickering and laughing as they watched him eat out of the dog bowl. 

Naruto got up to ask for more but the orphanage head a round lady with a bowl shape hair cut her beady eyes starring in obvious hatred at naruto as he asked in a subdued voice " miss Goyokumen may i have some more"

Somber blue eyes darkened to near black as the woman back handed him into a near bye table. She walked up to him her beady brown eyes starring hatred down at the little blond demon container. Her voice like broken glass growled out of her massive sagging bosom "Who do you think you are asking for the food of others when you have already eaten your share."

Naruto trembled but sat up "But miss Goyokumen i haven’t eaten the whole day may i please have a little more."

He became frightened as he saw the malicious gleam enter her eyes. She took the bowl from naruto and walked back to the kitchen leaving behind the confused children to watch her retreating figure. As soon as she left the room a boy with wild green hair and a scar under his right eye moved up to naruto a smile on his lips. if one looked at him they might think he was a angel in contrast to the dirty littte urchin before him. He was the total opposite of naruto with his shining dark green hair, grey eyes, and fitted clothing he was clean healthy, he was tall for his age of five a couple years older than naruto's own three years, He was treated as if he were the prince because of the head master being under his thumb, he was loved a adored by all the staff and envied by the other kids but none more than naruto. Naruto was treated as if he was a plague, given to big clothes that swamped his small body, his clothes falling off his to skinny shoulders his small form seeming smaller, ragged and matted blonde hair stuck to his head in tufts going every which way, he was given a small portion of food even smaller than that of the dogs that showed up each day for scraps, his blue eyes dulled from hunger and sickness as the lady poisoned him daily to keep him weak.

The green haired youth spoke his tone snobbish " hmm so what do we have hear", he circled naruto like a shark while a group of boys moved to clothes in, "Why are you even asking when you know she'll do something horrible to you later"

Naruto stepped back from him and looked around under half lowered eyes he spotted those who were backing away afraid and those eager to watch. He took a deep breath then stood to his full 4 feet 2 inches and looked up into the older boys eyes " The reason is because i'm still hungry jax and even if she does something bad to me as long as i survive it’s all i need to worry about unlike you."

Jax prepared to beat naruot when one of his goons whispered that goyokume was on her way back. He turned to naruto a snarl on his face as he mouthed the words "later". They dispersed as Goyokumen walked back into the room carrying the bowl filled with over cooked and burnt rice with boiled cabbage that smelled three days old and probably was at the very top were pieces of cheese with maggots coming out of it. The rest of the children scooted as far away as their seats would allow.

Goyokumen was smiling a smile so sweet and false that it could make you sick and after seeing the food you probably would think she was trying to kill you with kindness, naruto absent mindedly thought. He watched her approach him with the bowl and felt nothing but hunger. When she was in front of him she said here and as he reached out to grab the food she let it fall wearing a face of false surprise. "Oh naruto dear i'm sorry my old bones acting up and that was the last of it, dear oh dear i guess if you want it you have to eat it off the floor so it won’t go to waste."

He could see that she was enjoying it and waiting to see if he would do it. He sighed quietly to himself the sat down on the floor and picked up some of the food putting in into his mouth not bothering to look as long as it stopped the hunger. He continued to eat as all watched showing levels of surprise disgust and sickness that he would actually do it , and that how the hokage found them with naruto eating off the floor and the others watching.

He charged over and pulled naruto off the ground looking at the meal and then turning on Miss Goyokumen with anger his brown eyes full of rage he pulled naruto up onto his back turned to the head mistress and said softly "follow me now".

Naruto watched from the old man’s back as her face went white then purple with suppressed fury as the hokage railed at her for mistreatment of a minor and how she argued back that he wasn't a minor but evil incarnate it went on like this until he old man grabbed him and they left the orphanage the last he saw of it for a while from the back of the old man as he took him to his house."

Flash back end

 

"Hey naruto, Naruto the foods here."

 

Naruto snapped out of his memories as he felt kenshin pinched him in the arm. He turned to him with a look of confusion before kyuubi told him that they were about to eat and that Kenshin was talking to him. Naruto looked around at the table blushing slightly he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. " Uh sorry i wasn't paying attention what were you saying kenshin-san."

 

They looked a little worried but kenshin just said" Okay so this is important to tell us what you like and what you don't like so we can get it right." After naruto nodded he continued to speak." Okay first this is the world of makai or the demon realm got it" Naruto nodded again" Seconds there are basic differences between here and the human realms such as the rainbow sky that changes color ever hour or so second the environment is more natural instead of being made by destroying it we replenish and cherish it, Third we who live here or travel here know that there are many different realms or dimensions as others call it, the people here are in tune with nature and are often used by those of other worlds as summons to battle by doing a contract later i'll explain the ranking system but you should know that summons stay in their animal forms so as not to be recognized by others but some don't care so appear in human form depending on their mood, hmm..before you ask our family is from the wolves and can be summoned to that's were mom was earlier on a mission. We have our own villages and training to do jutsu as well so we are better prepared. okay that's all till later kay naruto-kun"

 

Naruto nodded absorbing all the information he was just given when he smelled the soup that the waitress placed in front of him. His stomach growled reminding him that he was hungry, he picked up the chopsticks and stirred the ramen before picking up some, he gently blew on it not knowing how the heat would affect his now sensitive tongue. He took a bite slurping up the noodles, his eyes grew wide as he tasted the noodles the flavors were fresh as if the ingredients were just harvested the spices floating into his taste buds as if they were something all together different it was as if he was floating in a warm river filled with smells and tastes that he had never experienced before his smile grew wide until all those around him had to turn their heads to get away from the megawatt smile he had on his face.

 

After that first taste the rest of the noodles seemed to disappear into thin air as if they never were. He turned to the waitress who wore a look of astonishment on her face she could have sworn she looked away for a split second then she heard him ask for more please. She nodded and then ran back to the chef to tell him what she had seen or to be more precise what she had not seen. She came back out with two more bowls of miso ramen for the little boy. He had an egger smile on his face as if he had found a treasure trove.

She set the two bowls in front of naruto and everyone around him watched as they too disappeared in less than two minutes. The Minata family starred not believing that the little boy they had brought with them could eat so fast as if he was starved and then Shintaro grinned as he watched Naruto bestow puppy dog eyes on the waitress asking if he could have more. The rest of his family and the other occupants of the restaurant watched as she brought out two more bowls and they disapeared the same as the first three. Everyone else forgot about their meals as they watched her bring out bowl after bowl for the blond haired child not many could tell he was a boy if not close to him. The bowls were steadily piling up until the numbered120 bowls and then he ate the last bowl of soup.

Naruto smiled and then turned to face the waitress as he lowered the bowl from his face, his grin was bright shiny and innocent when he stated "that was delicious ma'am can you tell me your name please." He looked at her with his crystal blue eyes looking so cute she couldn't resist answering him "my names Yuki suzaku and what’s yours.." 

He was about to answer when a round man with bear ears and a frying pan came out of the kitchen he took one look at the stack of bowls and made his way over to their table. He turned to Shintaro and asked "did you eat all of this?" When he shook his head he turned to Kenshin who shook his head he looked confused until he saw Yuki pointing at the little blond child next to her. He looked at her in disbelief because all Yuki had told him was that a single customer was eating so fast that she could not even see it as the soup and noodles were gone as soon as she looked away for a second. He speculated to himself how a child that didn't look older than his son of five could eat more than three grown demon males after battle. Well he thought to himself i'll have to ask later, He opened his mouth directing his brown gaze at Naruto a smile pulling from his moist lips "well kid you are the new champion and the first to beat jininji's record at eating twenty bowls in twenty minutes so may i ask if i can take a picture of you and place it on the wall for the sake of competition?"

Naruto blushed and nodded making the women nearest him all sighed wanting to squeeze him. He looked at the man and asked" What's your name mister?" The plump man looked startled to hear naruto's soft voice but answered " My names Miroku Coltair I'm the owner and head chef of the cuisine palace your in right now, and you kid what’s yours?"

Naruto smiled brightly at the man making some of the women and some of the men pass out from blood loss as streams of blood could be seen from all corners of the room that could see his expression. Mina was holding her nose as blood leaked out between her fingers and to her surprise so was Kenshin. Naruto unaware of his affects on other people said simply "My names Naruto Uzumaki"

Shintaro laughed to see the effect the little fox was having on everyone but a few people himself and his wife included. Naruto watched as Miroku went back into the kitchen to get his camera a stunned Yuki following him. A moment later she came out with two bottles and he watched her wake up people who seemed to be surrounded by blood. Inside of naruto kyuubi was laughing his ass off seeing the effect that naruto had on others when he smiled. Kyuubi laughed to himself thinking guess i have to tell him about hormones pheromones and the like and teach him how to control it. "Naruto can you hear me""Hai kyuubi-sama""Good once we leave here go back to the cave we begin your training tonight.""Hai kyuubi-sama"

Naruto and the others left after his picture was taken with the promise of returning some other time. Naruto walked beside kenshin listening as he explained that demons forms were determined by their youki and their family lines. He listened carefully until they returned to their home. Naruto followed them back in then when he got to the front door he turned to shintaro "may i come back through tomorrow to explore more?"

Shintaro was startled but didn't show it on his face " sure naruto and while we’re at it i'll start teaching you how to use you blades." He watched naruto leave and wave as he raced into the darkness turning back to wave once before vanishing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you enjoy the world i've created and yes to those who have been reading on the next couple chapters n doin corrections do bare with me


End file.
